Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer
by SSGoku98
Summary: Sequel to Yokai Z and Prequel to the second season. Check out what new foes, transformations and powers being revealed in this continuing series of Yokai Z!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the prequel of the second season for Yokai Z!**

** I will have a special song for the opening of the second season. **

**I guess I have enough reviews for a second season.**

** Please, review, follow and favorite. **

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 1**

**Ch. 1**

* * *

A bus. This bus is leaving a school. But… Not just any school. It's a school for monsters. This school is called Yokai Academy. Only three people are in this bus. Of course, the bus driver whose name is…. Bus Driver. Haha. But, the other two are great friends ever since one of them got there a couple weeks after school started. One teenager is named Tsukune Aono. He's fifteen years old. Birthday is in June twenty-second.

The other teenager is Akuto Hayashi. He's close to being seventeen towards the middle of Summer. Akuto has planned that when the bus drops him off, he'll fly off towards The Lookout to train inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until summer vacation ends. Tsukune on the other hand, doesn't know what to do.

"Hey Tsukune." Akuto said as the bus bounced a little bit. "Do you wanna come train with me at The Lookout?"

"I… I don't know. Since I'm a Vampire now… How will this work out? Will I be consumed by that Vampire bloodthirst?" Tsukune asked.

"Well… That's where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber comes in." Akuto answered.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked.

"The HTC is a place where if you spend a day on the outside world, it's a whole year in there. It's gravity is ten times stronger than Earth's so, it might be a little heavy for you, plus, I'll also be giving you weighted clothing but, only after you adapt to the weight of the gravity." Akuto replied as the bus stopped. "Oh… We're… Here? What is this?"

The bus doors open and the bus driver started to speak.

"**It's Tsukune's house. He asked to come here… Don't you remember?**" The Bus Driver said.

"... Muffin Button." Akuto said as he quickly got off the bus, looking a little embarrassed.

Tsukune got off with both of their luggage, even though it isn't that much.

"Thank you… See ya later when summer vacation ends." Tsukune said as he got off."

"**See ya later kid.**" The Bus Driver said as he closed the doors and went off. "**I can't wait for what will happen when they get back to Yokai. Hehehe.**"

"So Akuto. Anymore information of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Tsukune asked.

"Well… It's an infinite place so, no matter how far you go, you will always find the way back out to the real world but, the deeper you go in, the more the air gets denser and the more the temperature changes. Lastly, You can only use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber two times." Akuto answered as the both of them got to the door. "So this is your house huh?"

"Yeah." Tsukune replied. "And only two times? Didn't you say we'll be training for the entire summer?"

"It's nice. I like it." Akuto said as he opened the door. "Here, I'll take my luggage. And yes. I know I said that. I'll let you in on the better news in a moment."

Akuto grabbed his suitcase and entered the door first. Tsukune entered right after and closed the door.

"Mom!? Dad!? I'm home!" Tsukune said out loud for his parents to let him know that he was home.

Akuto and Tsukune put their luggage down and looked around. They saw couches and the kitchen.

"Coming!" Said a female voice as Tsukune and Akuto both walked towards the couches and took their seat.

Akuto was sitting directly across from Tsukune as Tsukune got up to make something to drink.

"Want anything to drink?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure… Some water will be fine." Akuto said politely as Tsukune put out two cups and started to fill them with water.

Tsukune's mother soon came down to see Akuto just sitting on the couch.

"Tsukune?... My god… Have you grown all muscly? I'm proud of you." Kasumi Aono said as she walked up to him.

"Hehe… I'm sorry mam. I'm… Not your son… He's over there." Akuto said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Tsukune walked over to them with two glasses of water. He handed on glass to Akuto and all three of them sat down. Akuto sat the opposite of Tsukune and Kasumi sat right next to Tsukune.

"So… Wait… Are you… Akuto Hayashi? Tsukune's told me about you and the rest of his friends from Yokai Academy." Kasumi said.

"Yep… The one and only. Hehe." Akuto said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… I just remembered. Tsukune… Visitors are here for you… Come down!" Kasumi shouted as Akuto and Tsukune looked confused.

One by one… Omote… Kurumu… Yukari… Mizore… Ruby… And Ura came down the stairs. All of them wearing their own attire. Ura had her arms crossed while having an intimidating staring battle with Mizore.

"You guys… You all… Came here?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah… Well… We asked The Headmaster if we could come here." Omote said.

"And he said yes!" Yukari said. "Akuto!? You're here too?"

"Akuto?" Ura and Mizore asked as they turned towards the couches to see Akuto giving a hug to Yukari.

"It's amazing to see you all here." Akuto said as he let Yukari go. "But, I gotta go. I need to start my training… Mostly because…"

"What it is?" Ura asked, looking very concerned.

Akuto looked towards Tsukune.

"While you were asleep on the bus… King Kai told me that there is an evil force traveling the galaxy… It already took out the South Galaxy completely… Nothing but star dust and rubble from other planets." Akuto said.

"Akuto!? Not in front of my mom!" Tsukune shouted.

"Honey… Stop… Now Akuto… What do you mean… Are playing too much video games?" Kasumi joked.

Akuto just stared into her eyes while the ground started to shake.

'Here we go.' Ura said as she smiled.

"That's it Akuto… Show her what you are." Mizore said.

"Yeah. Saiyans rule!" Yukari shouted proudly.

Akuto's normal face turned into a frown. He looked very serious as he hair was waving around.

"I'm… Not… Joking… This… Thing… Is much more powerful than anything I've faced before… Much more powerful than Sukon. But, this one's power level doesn't stop rising… It just keeps moving up the charts… I could destroy him now if he were right here but, It'll take too much time being that he would soon overpower me." Akuto said as his hair started turning golden. "Rah!"

A gold flash happened as everyone covered their eyes. After a couple of seconds, Kasumi's face was in complete shock as she saw golden hair being spiked up but a few locks hanging down the front. His eyebrows were golden as his eyes was black but now a tealish blue.

"I'm not human… What so ever. I'm a Saiyan. But, I was raised by human parents that treated me like I was one of their own. I promise that I will not harm one single human on this planet… But! If any other being hurts any human on this planet or threatens to blow this planet up… Then, I'll do whatever I'll have to to destroy." Akuto said proudly as his hair, eyebrows and eyes went back to their base color.

Kasumi instantly fainted as Akuto went to normal.

"Hahaha. I thought that's what would happen." Akuto said as he laughed.

He picked up his luggage and sooned started to head towards the front door.

"Akuto… Where are you going?" Tsukune asked as he set his mother down on the couch.

Akuto walked back and instantly chugged his glass of water.

"To Kami's Lookout. Going to be training until the end of the summer… Then, going after that powerful force. It's going to be tough… I just hope I'll make it back in one piece." Akuto said smiling.

"Well… Can we come as well?" Ruby asked as Akuto looked at everyone.

"... Only if you all promise to train with me. I'll get Krillin and the others to go to Kami's to help train with you guys… Where's your phone?" Akuto asked as Tsukune went to grab the phone.

"So… Do you believe that you can defeat this incredible power?" Ura asked.

"To tell you the honest truth… No. I don't believe I have the slightest ounce to bring him down. But… With Bulma's help… I think I can do it." Akuto said.

"How?" Mizore asked. "And who's Bulma?"

Tsukune came back with the phone and handed it to Akuto.

"Thank you… Bulma is a friend of mine when I was a kid. She's a great inventor… I asked her to make me a chamber that can go up to five hundred times normal gravity of Earth… And! I also told her to make something like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The latest I've heard is that she put it to the highest she could. One day out here is one whole month in there. The bonus is… We can stay there for as long as we want. Aging doesn't matter." Akuto said.

"Sounds awesome but, we're all monsters here. We all age slowly… Well… Maybe except Mizore… But, she can handle it." Tsukune said.

Mizore smiled proudly as Akuto dialed the number of a specific place.

***RING!***

Bulma walked over to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Bulma asked.

"Hey… It's me… Akuto. Um… I was wondering if I can take a couple of my friends to your place so that you can give them a spaceship or car that can go to Kami's Lookout." Akuto said.

"... Sure. I think I got something in stored for ya. Plus… We got a couple of people here. They're three people and one of them can't stop asking me where this Apurikotto is. It's kinda of annoying but, he's kinda hot when he get's angry." Bulma replied.

"Oh… Give them a ride too. I'll be there in a bit." Akuto said as he hanged up the phone.

Akuto then started to dial another phone number to his father's master.

***RING!***

"God damn it Krillin… Get the phone! I'm trying to watch my… Special yoga class." Master Roshi said as he was dancing back and forth while actually watching yoga classes on t.v.

Krillin walked up and answered the phone.

"Yellow. Who's this?" Krillin asks.

"Sup Krillin. It's me. Akuto. Who's all there?" Akuto said.

"Well… It's me, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Tien and Master Roshi." Krillin named off.

"Okay. I want everyone but, Roshi to come to Kami's Lookout. I want you to help me by training my friends while I train by myself. Something horrible is coming… I'll met you guys there. See ya." Akuto said as he hanged up and turned around to face his friends.

"Come on… Let's get going." Akuto said as he picked his and Tsukune's luggage. "Let's go train. I have to do this."

Akuto put down one of the suitcases and opened the door. He walked out leaving Tsukune to get his real quick while everyone else follows.

"Alright." Akuto said as he started to float in the air. "Now… One of you grab onto my ankle."

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Just watch… Come on. One of you shouldn't be afraid to do it." Akuto replied.

Tsukune walked up and wrapped his hand around his ankle while having his luggage in his other hand. Akuto then started to float higher. Just enough to where the next person can grab Tsukune's ankle.

"Okay… Next one up." Akuto said with a smile as Omote and Kurumu began to fight to grab Tsukune's ankle.

While they were fighting, Ura and Mizore just stared at the fighting and just slightly laughing at the childish act. In the mean time, Yukari grabbed onto Tsukune's ankle and then, Ruby wrapped her hand around Yukari's ankle. Ura and Mizore noticed and they started to play along. Ura grabbed Ruby's and Mizore grabbed onto Ura's.

"You guys almost done?" Mizore asked as Omote and Kurumu now noticed.

"What the hell guys!? Not fair!?" Kurumu shouted as Omote agreed.

"You morons didn't hurry up in time!" Ura shouted back.

Omote walked over and latched her hand onto Mizore's ankle and Kurumu did the same to Omote.

(If you are too confused from this. I'll dumb it down… First Akuto, Tsukune, Yukari, Ruby, Ura, Mizore, Omote and finally Kurumu. All grabbing the person above their heads ankle. Done. Now you shouldn't be confused. If you still are… Don't know how to help you. XD.)

"Finally!" Akuto shouted. "To Bulma's house!"

Akuto flew towards Bulma's house as fast as he could. It was easy, giving the fact that he's the strongest of his whole group of friends.

*Few Minutes Later*

The crew lands onto Capsule Corps walkway towards the doors. A blond young looking lady looks over to see Akuto and the others.

"Oh Akuto! It's been so long. How's it been?" She asks. "Who're you? Friends of Akuto?"

"Hey Mrs. Briefs." Akuto says as he turns to face his friends. "Everyone. Meet Mrs. Briefs. Bulma's mother."

Everyone said their hello and bowed.

"Oh… What excellent manners your friends have. What do you need?" Mrs. Briefs asked Akuto.

"Well… Where's Bulma?" He asked.

"She's out around back. Just follow this way and you should find here. Just to warn you. There are three other people there as well." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs!" Akuto said as he ran off, carrying his luggage while his friends quickly caught up.

Him and his friends made out back to see Bulma, Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma with a huge spaceship.

"Hey Bulma! I'm here!" Akuto shouted as Bulma waved at him.

Vegeta just looked away as Tsuyoi and Shuruma gave Akuto and his friends a hug.

"Glad to meet everyone here huh?" Bulma asked Akuto.

"Yeah… So… Is the spaceship ready to go?" Akuto said.

"Yup. Just hope inside, type in where you want to go and it'll head off." Bulma said with confidence.

"Cool. Well… See ya another time Bulma." Akuto said as he bowed and he got onto the spaceship.

One by one, everyone got onto the spaceship and it flew off towards Kami's Lookout.

*Kami's Lookout w/ Krillin and the rest of the gang*

"So… How long do you think it's been? I haven't seen Tomoya or Ayano for a while now." Krillin said.

"Yeah… I know. Where are they at?" Yamcha asked.

"Finally they got here." Tien said as Krillin and Yamcha turned around to see a spaceship land and it's doors slowly open.

"Akuto!" Krillin shouted.

"Krillin!" Akuto shouted back.

**And that's it for this beginning chapter. **

**Please follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of ANY of my crossover fanfics.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V.**

** I do however own Akuto Hayashi, Tomoya Hayashi and Ayano Hayashi.**

** I probably should have mentioned Tomoya and Ayano in the past that I own them but, whatever. **

**See you later… In the next… **

**Yo… **

**Kai… **

**Z! **

**Akuto's Summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to more Yokai Z: Akuto's Summer.**

** I've noticed people wanting more so. I'll bring more.**

** Enjoy! **

**Review your opinion for this chapter as always. **

**Follow and favorite if you're new and love this series.**

**Akuto's Summer Pt. 2 - New Transformation**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

It's been four weeks. A whole month. Ura, the other Yokai students, Vegeta, Tsuyoi and Shuruma have been trained by Akuto's friends using weighted clothing. While Akuto has been meditating all this time.

"Do you think they're ready Akuto?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. They'll be wearing heavier clothing and they'll be sparring with each other nonstop until their enemy falls." Akuto said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh." Tien said.

"I need them to get stronger!… If they want to help then, they NEED to get stronger than they are now!" Akuto shouted.

"Okay sheesh. No need to bite my head off." Krillin said.

"Haaa… Sorry Krillin… Just a little nervous about this… I really don't know if I'll be able to beat this being. King Kai said that this being has lost his mind." Akuto said as he bowed his head.

"I know you'll beat him. I just do." Krillin said as he smiled.

"Thanks Krillin. You've been a great friend to me and my parents." Akuto said as he bowed, smiled and turned around to see his friends.

"Well… You guys ready to face the hardest challenge ever in your life?" Akuto asked as Krillin and the others flew out of the lookout.

"Yeah!" The Yokai students cheered and shouted as others didn't.

Ura and Mizore stayed quiet while Vegeta stepped forward.

"How is this going to be the hardest challenge ever? I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted proudly as he spiked his ki to intimidate.

"Well… For the first day… One… Two… Three." Akuto counted as he was trying to figure out how many people were with him. "Okay… So we have an even number. Ten people her in total… Alright. So, this is how this is going to work. Each of you will find a partner and you will train with them for the first day. On the second day… You all will be challenging me. Nine versus one."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright. Let's go." Akuto said as he turned around and walked towards the doorway.

"Wait… Akuto." Yukari said as Akuto turned back around.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Um… Who do we partner with?" She asked.

"... That's all up to you." Akuto said. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's go."

Akuto turned around once again for the final time and headed towards the door with his friends/other Saiyans in pursuit. After some while, Akuto found himself with a brown chocolate color door.

"This is it. Hope you guys figured out who you're partnering with." Akuto said as he opened the door for everyone.

One by one, everyone went inside the room until Akuto was the last one to enter. He closed the door and he instantly noticed people were trying to pick their partner.

Tsuyoi and Shuruma wanted to spar with each other as they stood next to each other. They were distant from the original group. Vegeta on the other hand was being on his own, arms crossed and eyes closed. Being annoyed from the Yokai students.

Kurumu and Omote were arguing over who should be with Tsukune while Yukari was stopping it. Mizore and Ura were doing the same over Akuto but, they only death gazed at each other, both showing off their auras.

"Hehehe." Akuto laughed nervously as he tried to help Tsukune with his troubles. "Alright. So, who wants to spar with Tsukune?"

Kurumu and Omote raised their hands while everyone else didn't.

"Okay, then you too will spar with each other to release that anger." Akuto said. "Who want's to spar with me?" Akuto said.

Vegeta, Mizore, Ura, Tsuyoi and Shuruma raised their hands in agreement.

"Come on Apurikotto. Fight with me. We are both full blooded… Besides, I've been wanting to test my skill with you ever since I've known you were a Saiyan." Vegeta said as he composed his fighting stance.

"... Fine, Tsuyoi and Shuruma. Spar with each other. Mizore and Ura, do the same. Yukari, spar with Tsukune." Akuto said.

"What about me Akuto?" Ruby asked obediently.

"Well…. Um… You can either make some food or help whoever with sparring I guess." Akuto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay… I'll go make a big lunch." Ruby said with a smile as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." Akuto said as took his stance. "Everyone, spread out. You can release as much power as you want but, please don't destroy the door… We'll be trapped in here forever if that happens."

Everyone nodded as they spread out and began their training.

"Come at me Apurikotto!" Vegeta said as he charged up his ki.

"Rah!" Akuto shouted as he dashed forward and threw the first punch.

Vegeta blocked it off as he counter attacked. Akuto was too slow to realize how fast Vegeta's gotten. He got punched in the face as Vegeta rapidly punched his stomach.

"Gah!" Akuto said as he Vegeta kicked the side of his head that sent him flying.

He flew towards the direction of Ura and Mizore. They both got out of the way while Akuto was sliding on the ground. He recovered himself as Vegeta's eyes turned from black to a teal bluish color.

"Let's take it to the next level shall we?" Vegeta asked.

Akuto's face looked dead serious as everyone stopped and stared at Akuto. Vegeta looked surprised to see Akuto having such an angry face. He's never seen anything like it.

"Guess we will… Haaaaaaa… RAH!" Vegeta war cried as his hair and eyebrows turned golden.

His muscles expanded a little as Vegeta took his stance again. Akuto teleported instantly behind Vegeta while he turned Super Saiyan and started putting combos of punched and kicks. Each hit creating shockwaves that went out towards everyone.

'Why is he being violent all of sudden?' Ura thought as her face look surprised as everyone elses.

Akuto then teleported again, right in front of Vegeta. He couldn't recover in time as Akuto uppercut him that sent him flying towards the sky at an extremely fast speed. Vegeta recovered quickly as he Akuto teleported once again in front of him. He threw a punch but Vegeta body was fading away.

"Hmph." Akuto said as he turned around to see no one there.

"HA!" Vegeta shouted as he came down fast.

Akuto looked up to see Vegeta and look surprised. He couldn't react in time as Vegeta punched him straight in the face that made him flew towards the ground.

"Gah!" Akuto said as a little bit of blood was coughed up.

Vegeta floated back down on the ground as everyone ran towards him.

"Akuto! Are you okay!?" Tsukune said as Ruby started to notice and she came over as well.

*In Akuto's Mindscape*

"Uh… What happened?" Akuto asked himself as he noticed he was in darkness.

"Looks like you got knocked out… I don't even know if you're alive or not." Said a bright light that slowly took a physical form.

The bright light was none other than Ontakot.

"Hey Ontakot… What's up?" Akuto asked.

"Well…. I don't know… Strange things have been happening to you lately… I mean inside your body and mind." Ontakot answered.

"What do you mean?" Akuto questioned.

"Hm…. I think it's Ura's blood running threw your veins. Your Saiyan blood and your new Vampire blood seem to not be getting along well… Which is causing your body to freak out in random mood swings. Besides that, since you're still a teenager, your hormones will be out of control and you won't be able to have complete control of your mind and body." Ontakot explained. "So… I think it's about time you try to go into your Vampire form to stretch it out a bit. Make the Vampiric blood get used to your own power and sooner or later, the blood of Saiyan and Vampire will mix… Probably creating the strongest warrior ever to exist…. Or completely destroy your entire body… Your choice."

"Yeah sure… Let's try it out." Akuto said as Ontakot faded away. "Okay… How do I get out of here."

"I still need to explain a few things." Said another being.

"... Come out then." Akuto said calmly.

A being with a dark red light started to take hold of a physical form. Akuto took his stance in the darkening space.

"It's you again… Bring it then. I'll defeat you just like I did last time." Akuto said as the other being looked exactly like from the person he fought at Yokai Academy, Vampiric Akuto.

"No. Wait. Hold on!" This other being said. "There are some things I need to say."

"Fine… Go ahead." Akuto said seriously as he stood back up normally.

"First off… I'm not the one you fought at Yokai Academy. I'm different… I was born within your mind as well but… Let's say… A different side then that evil one." He said.

"Okay… So that means you're the good one?" Akuto asked.

"Yes… He called himself the Vampiric Akuto because he thought he was a copy of you but in Vampire form." He said.

"Well if that's what he called himself. What should I call you?" Akuto asked innocently.

"You can call me Tasuke." Tasuke said as Akuto nodded his head.

"Alright Tasuke… What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Akuto questioned.

"It's about your blood being mixed… When your blood is fully mixed, Ontakot and I will be no more. We will cease to exist." Tasuke said. "But, all of our training and knowledge will enter your mind and you'll know everything we do, from out fighting techniques to our intelligence."

"That sounds… Awesome! But, will I ever see you after that happens?" Akuto said.

"No… We'll be gone forever. We won't even be in the other world." Tasuke said seriously. "I'm sorry but, there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Are you serious?" Akuto asked sadly, knowing that one of his greatest friend and his mentor, to leave him for all eternity.

*In The Outside World*

"Come on… Carry him over to the beds." Ruby ordered as Vegeta and Tsukune carried him over to the bed.

When Akuto plopped onto the bed, Ruby put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"He's burning up but, he doesn't look sick at all… He just looks exhausted." Ruby said that made everyone wonder what's going on.  
A tear slowly formed on one side of his cheek. Everyone noticed and the tear moved down to his ear lobe. The tear dripped onto the bed as Ruby wiped the water away.

'Come on Akuto… Wake up.' Ura thought feeling worried. 'Why am I worrying… Come on… Of course he'll wake up.'

"Wake up Akuto… Please." Mizore said worried as well.

*Akuto's Mindscape.*

"I know it's saddening but, you have to learn to live with it… But, for now… It's time for you to go into your new form… Your Super Saiyan Vampiric form." Tasuke said as he dispersed and faded away.

"Haa… Guess I have to do it don't I…" Akuto said as he charged up his ki. 'I'll find someway… Somehow… To make sure that they don't disappear. Okay… Get that out of the way… Time to think as a Vampire and control the blood.'

*Real Time In The Outside World*

Crimson red aura slowly started to form around Akuto's body. His body slowly floated up and he was in a vertical position. The aura surrounding his entire body.

"HAAA!" Akuto screamed as he his eyes went wide opened and a huge beam of crimson red shined up towards the sky.

"What's going on!?" Yukari shouted.

"I don't know!? Could it be Ura's blood making him freak out!?" Ruby shouted as well.

As the beam went away, Akuto was standing in front of the bed within his brand new form. His hair being in Super Saiyan form but the color is silver. His eyebrows the same color. His Irises are red as his round pupils aren't circular anymore. They're slits, the same as Ura's. He's massive amount of aura reaching out to everyone.

"So much power. I can't believe it." Ruby said.

"Unh… Ah!" Akuto screamed as he went down on his knees with his hands grabbing the sides of his head.

"Akuto! What's wrong!?" Yukari said as everyone inched closer to him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed faded images of the Vampiric Akuto, orbiting around Akuto.

"He's… He's back." Tsukune said in fear.

Omote and Kurumu grabbed onto Tsukune as Ura was shaking Mizore.

"Akuto! You need to concentrate on your mind!" Ura shouted as she stared into his eyes.

"Rrrr!" Akuto growled as he bared his fangs at her.

'He's losing control of his mind.' Ura thought.

"Pain… Suffering… Suicide… Fate…" The faded image of Vampiric Akuto said to Akuto as he orbited around him. "Failure… Depression… Torture… Affliction… Illness… Sickness… All of these things… YOU WILL FEEL!"

"AHH!" Akuto screamed in pain as his hair went back to normal and his eyes turned black.

Blood spurted out of his mouth that went onto Ura's face as Akuto passed out with his neck on Ura's shoulder.

'This… This isn't good.' Ura thought with a surprised face as her face is in actual fear. Something she thought she would never fully feel.

**Alright… **

**Not gonna lie… **

**I kinda zoomed through this…**

** I held of the first couple paragraphs until today as of 8/19/14. **

**I just zoomed through but, now that that's out of the way.**

** I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or R+V. I have some opinions I need from you guys. **

**For the second season.**

** I need you to listen to either Back For More by 5FDP or Stand Up by All That Remains and tell me which sounds better for the theme for season 2 of Yokai Z.**

** For the upcoming epic awesome battle that will be the longest battle I've ever done, I need a song. **

**I've thought a couple from All That Remains, Avenged Sevenfold and 5FDP but, please review your opinion on this chapter and the songs in the reviewing section. **

**Find out what happens next time on Yo… Kai… Z!**


End file.
